Pokemon Shuffle Wiki:Style
Style The grammar and style of the wiki should be professional. Follow this set of style guidelines to help the wiki maintain a professional look and feel. Article titles The article title must be the subject's official name, e.g., Pokémon Shuffle instead of "Main Game". It should also be concise. When an official name is not available, one that fits the subject's description should be used. Article titles must also be written in singular instead of plural, e.g., "Book" instead of "Books" - exceptions are only when the article is about a species or a list, e.g., "List of books." The word Pokémon will always be capitalized and accented in article titles. General article guide *Always include at least a sentence about the subject when starting an article. *The first sentence should give a brief definition of the article's subject, and the subject has to be written in bold. *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles except when they are part of an official title. *Please write in third person: use "the player" instead of "you." *Linking is usually limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase in each article, not counting links inside infoboxes. This is because spamming too many wiki links makes articles difficult to read. Adding multiple links for the same term might be acceptable in very long articles, where linked instances of the term are very far apart. *Upload images in a .png format with a concise name. Stubs Do not add Category:Stubs directly to an article. Instead use the Stub template by adding to the top of the article, after any infobox template. Articles should only be marked as a stub if the article is incomplete and is missing some basic information. For example, even though the article about Puerto Blanco does not have many sections, it should not be marked a stub because there is nothing else worthwhile to say about it. Capital letters Capitalization of article titles and section headers should include the first letter of the first word being a capital letter, but it should otherwise follow the normal English rules of capitalization. For example, a section title should be "External links" instead of "External Links." Spelling There have in the past been edit wars over the territorial spelling of a word (i.e., words spelled differently in between Europe and the United States). For the purpose of maintaining consistency, and because the subject of this wiki originates from the United States, words on this wiki should conform to the spelling used in U.S. English. This applies only to main namespace pages, not talk or user pages. Although no user should be harassed or punished for using other regional spellings of words, editors are encouraged to conform text in articles to U.S. spelling. If you come across a word spelled the way it is in another country (for example if you see "color" spelled as "colour"), just change it to the U.S. English spelling. Do not get into edit wars or arguments about spelling. Neutral Point of View NPOV is easy. Just write/edit without use of words like "I", "I think", or "I like, I hate." Avoid writing about what "some people" or "many fans" say or think. Write about facts, such as events seen directly in the game. You may also include information from official sources such as the game's creators, but please be sure to provide a link to the source so that other users can verify it's true. NPOV is not a requirement. It helps a lot, but if you really, truly cannot follow the NPOV guidelines, then this isn't a problem. Edits can be reverted or edited in a short time; nothing is permanent. However, if you blatantly just disregard NPOV, repeated violations can be found as vandalism, a serious offense. After a certain amount of NPOV-free edits, you will be notified about this by a user. If you don't understand, ask an admin or trusted user on their talk page for assistance.